


Full Circle

by BuddyWaterfalls



Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Demigods, F/M, Jim Carrey - Freeform, Mild Language, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWaterfalls/pseuds/BuddyWaterfalls
Summary: After being found by Trent in the woods where she was hiding after escaping from a Weapon X facility, Laura decides to go with him the Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to be trained and given a second chance. The person who teaches her is Trent, and she latches onto him, slowly falling in love with him as he does with her. This all comes to a head when they have to go back in to save the other X-23 mutants. Will someone die? Will they tell each other how they feel? Will Laura lose herself in her rage? This is all within the realm of possibility. You will find out as you read that, without a shadow of a doubt, everything comes Full Circle
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan, Laura Kinney/Original Male Character, Logan & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While it seems that they are not Laura Kinney and Trent are only a year apart. He's seventeen and she's sixteen. He's just more experienced than she is and he passed through the school already being the youngest to officially be an X-Man in this universe. Just clearing some things up, people who've read it have been confused. Hope you enjoy!

Laura Kinney was a lot like her father. She was brash, stubborn, cruel and downright viscous. Most of all though, she was a recluse. She carried the guilt of death in the same way her father did, with remorse and hate. An unhealthy combination to say the least. She was hiding in the shadows, watching her target like he was wounded prey. A man named Trent was walking slowly, a mildly concerned look on his face as he silently glided over the branches. He put his hand up to his ear. “She isn’t here, man. I’ve looked everywhere.” He said, shining a flashlight around. He knelt down in the dirt and examined the ground. “Footprints.” he muttered. “Damn it. You’re right. I’ll find her. Look up?”  
  
She pounced on him from her hiding spot, using her adamantium claws to hack away at his back, but something was deflecting her claws beneath the bright yellow suit. He quickly grabbed her, spun around and looked her in the eye only for a foot with an adamantium claw to just barely miss his head. In his shock, she hit a hard punch to his face that sent him staggering and caused him to get pinned against a tree by his throat. “You have any last words?”  
  
“Wait! Look, you don’t want to hurt me, okay? I’m not trying to hurt you, I just came to talk.”  
“I’m not one to talk.”  
  
“Yeah? Well neither is your dad.” she let him go.  
  
“You know my dad?”  
  
After Trent finished swallowing oxygen he finally said, “Yes. I met him when I was a boy. He helped me out of a rough spot, took me to a place where people with unique powers are accepted. Powers like yours. Xavier found you, he wants you to join us.”  
  
“Tell him I said no.” Laura said as she started to walk away.  
  
“Why not? What’s out here that isn’t better in a home?”  
  
“Peace and quiet. Now leave, I don’t want to go there.” She walked off.  
  
“What now, Charles?” he asked, annoyed, “Are you crazy? I can’t hurt her and she barely let me live. No! I won’t follow her. Oh. so you’re pulling that card.”  
  
Through a bush, she continued to observe him as he talked to the intercom, he was just having an argument with someone. Beside her ear, she heard a southern voice whisper, “That’s a stupid X-Man, huh?”  
  
She turned and saw a different guy with a tranq gun that shot her before she could say anything causing her to yelp and blackout. Trent heard this and ran after the noise, tearing off the shredded spandex suit in turn for his armor, he found Laura unconscious, getting dragged into a truck. He watched them throw her in and jumped down. “Now I’m no genius, but I’m positive she isn’t buckled up back there. That’s a hefty fine, so I’ll make you an offer. Let her go and I won’t hurt you.”  
  
One of the guys laughed, “Oh? I wouldn’t worry about that. Hey Paul, get a load of this gu- woah.” Trent had closed the distance between them and was staring him down, a quick slap sent him flying into a tree and hitting it with a sickening splat. The driver-- Paul started the truck and with a kick to the rear bumper, Trent flipped the truck over. Paul crawled out of one of the shattered windows, to be grabbed by the hair and lifted to his feet.  
  
“Transigen? Who are they?”  
“We’re trying to cleanse the Earth of scum like you.”  
  
Trent smirks, “How’s that working out for ya?” The man cringed before pulling a gun quickly and shooting Trent in the head. Trent let go of him and fell to the ground, limp. Paul laughed mockingly before turning to the truck and opening the back door, finding a very much awake and angry Laura.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
That’s all he got out before she shoved her claws into his chest, pounced on him and started hacking at him over and over, mutilating the corpse further and further. “He’s dead.” A voice beside her said, she didn’t listen as she continued her rapid, angry, ruthless slashes. Until she’s pulled off of him. While she’s still trying to fight him. She’s turned around to face Trent. Other than bleeding from above his ear, he’s unscathed. “It’s fine. Look at me. He’s dead.” She doesn’t meet his face. “There’s gonna be more of them. We can’t have you getting hurt. You’re a human. Come on, we’re not safe here.”  
  
“I’m a monster. I mauled him. I can’t go there. Heroes don’t do this.”  
  
He looked sadly at the mutilated corpse of the man who shot him and shook his head. “You have no idea.” He looked at her and smiled sadly. “Look, we can help you. I won’t force you into anything, but don’t you want friends? Happiness? Silence is a virtue, but life is a treasure, think of what good you could do with these abilities.”  
  
“I was made from DNA molecules of my Dad, I don’t even have one. These fuckers made me. I’m made from hate.”  
  
“The Hulk is one of the most famous Avengers. Rage turns him into the Hulk, yet he’s a hero. Do you know why?” Laura shook her head and Trent pointed to his chest, “Because deep down that 8 foot tall fucking giant is Bruce Banner. Bruce is a good person, so Hulk, the manifestation of anger is too. Do you want to do this?” He gestured towards the body, Laura shook her head again. “Exactly.”  
  
“Are you a mutant?”  
  
“What?”  
  
She frowned at him, “Are you a mutant? That armor is not from Earth. Adamantium would’ve shredded it like tinfoil if it were.”  
  
“Let’s just get to the plane.”  
  
“No.” Laura said simply, “Not until I know I can trust you.”  
  
Trent bit his lip in frustration. “Look, I’m half-Asgardian. I’m not technically a mutant but I’m special, I learned to help people, that’s what I’ve always wanted.”  
“Who is your Asgardian parent?”  
  
Trent scoffed in frustration. “Thor. My Dad is Thor.” Trent said, spitting out the name as if it had a foul taste. “Do you trust me?”  
  
She looked down for a moment as the plane landed. “Yes.” They get on the plane together.


	2. Chapter 2

They were met at the school by Charles who smiled brightly, “Hello, Laura! My name is Charles Xavier. I am in charge of this school, let me take you to my office.”  
  
“Wait. Xavier, is Logan here? I need to talk to him.”  
  
“Yes. He should be by the basketball court.”  
  
Trent smiled, “Good.” He turned to Laura, “Look, this man is a genius. If you have any questions, you come to him. He’s reliable. I’ll see you shortly, me and Logan will pick you up from his office.” He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He walked around the building at a brisk pace and found Logan in a heated game against Peter. Logan pushed Peter under the hoop and pump-faked, which Peter went for and Logan spun to his right, getting open for a hook for two. “Hey Logan, we need to talk. Now.”  
  
Logan grunted and threw the ball to Ellie, “You kick Tin-Man’s ass for me, bub. I’ve got business.” They walked to the porch. “What’s up?”  
“Does Transigen ring any bells?”  
  
“Transigen? That sounds familiar, but no.” Trent gave Wolverine Paul’s ID. “Alkali? As in-”  
  
“Alkali lake.” Trent finished for him, “They were after the mutant we picked up today. She’s your daughter if you didn’t know.”  
  
“No, I know. Damn. These guys don’t go away.”  
  
“No they don’t. They say that they’re trying to wipe out the mutants.”  
  
Logan growled, “Well we’ll stop them again. What’s the girl’s story?”  
  
“She’s a rogue creation of theirs.”  
  
“Wait, they made her?”  
  
“Yeah, they were pretty desperate to get her back, if I were there much later... it might’ve been a different story. We got the bugs in the plane on the ride here, she should be clean.”  
  
“Okay, what do you think of her?”  
  
“She takes after you, man. I can’t get a read on her. She doesn’t feel like she belongs. I was hoping you’d give me advice. She keeps going the way she’s going, she’s gonna make careless mistakes. Cost us. Like I did.”  
  
“John wasn’t your fault. He let everyone down.”  
  
“I wish that were true.”  
  


Laura looks at the pictures in the trophy case, thousands of them. The X-Men, different factions. The one that catches her eye is of a slightly chubby kid with a man she recognizes as her father. “Oh, little Trent. He was a great kid, if a little cocky. He always made me smile.” She felt the corners of her mouth perk up slightly. “Ah, he was a cheeky little boy, but everyone loved him. He used to call me Charlie, he took a lot after your father. He looked up to him. But now that Trent is grown up, Your dad has to crane up his neck to see him.” He laughed politely and Laura’s lips formed a smile. “Good to see you’re finally smiling.” He said, still clearly amused as he took his spot at his desk. He gestured to a chair across from him. “Sit. If you want to anyway.” She took up his offer. “At this school, we specialize in teaching discipline, hard work and kindness. You are going to learn to put your powers to a heroic use, to help people. Sometimes they might be bigoted ass wipes, sometimes they’re just normal people. We work to protect people from what they can’t defend from themselves. This will be hard, taxing work. I will understand if you refuse to join. The world gets worse every day, do you want to be an X-Man?” Laura nodded with confidence. “Good, since you have already met and grown comfortable, I’m going to put you with Trent. He expects greatness out of everyone he meets, you are no exception, and seeing how your lineage tends to behave, I’m confident that this’ll be good for both of you. You will have your schedule tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions?”  
  
Laura looked down, thinking, about to ask a question when Trent showed up with a man slightly shorter than she is and much a few inches shorter than Trent. “Hello, I’m Logan.” he said, extending his hand.  
  
She shook his hand. “This is Laura. She doesn’t talk much.” Trent explained. “Laura this is your father.”  
  
“It’s fine she takes after me, bub.”  
  
“I know, trust me.” Trent smiled knowingly at her, telling her non-verbally that she’s alright. She smiled back. “Shit, you still have that picture?” He asked, noticing the picture that Laura was looking at earlier.  
  
“Pictures are memories, Trent. You know better than anyone that I don’t forget anything. Well, maybe Logan has you beat.”  
  
“That’s crazy. Look at how young I am.” he laughs. “I was a bit portly, huh?”  
  
“So you did pay attention in English.”  
  
“Oh ha ha.” he stated, oozing with sarcasm, then he smirked,”Logan! You know, I forgot what you looked like without the sideburns.” Logan grumbled something under his breath. “Let’s get her to the dining hall. She looks like she hasn’t eaten much nutrition in a while.” She nodded.  
  
“Wait there for me. Me and Charlie have to have a talk. I’ll see you in about twenty minutes.”  
  
Trent shot him a thumbs-up and walked out with Laura. “Did you like Xavier?”  
  
“He seemed nice.”  
  
Trent smiled, “There’s the voice.” he joked, she rolled her eyes and he said, “I’m glad you liked him. Because if you’re anything like your father and me, you might see him a lot.” He smiled and turned into the dining hall. She grabbed a tray and they walked towards Rogue. Trent groaned, “What’d you do this time?”  
  
Rogue frowned, “They caught me and Robert together after ten.”  
  
“Hate to say I told you so, but…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. So who’s this? Your girlfriend?”  
  
Their faces both flushed with blood, before Trent laughed it off. “No, this is Laura. She’s new here. She doesn’t talk much but I think she has what it takes.”  
  
Rogue smiled, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you. Lunch is sloppy joes.”  
  
“Did Hisako make it?”  
  
She nodded, “Yeah.”  
  
He turned to Laura, “You’re about to have the best sloppy joe of your life, do you want vegetables? He makes the best cucumber salad you’ll ever eat.” She huffed in slight amusement and nodded. With a grin he said, “Good. You heard the woman!” He said, putting on a scottish accent, “She needs her food!”  
  
Rogue chuckled, setting the two plates on her tray. They moved on, grabbing a fork before sitting down. “You didn’t get anything?”  
  
“No. I’m not hungry.”  
  
“You’re half Asgardian.”  
  
“And half human.” He said, shrugging, “I don’t eat a whole lot. But thanks for your concern. Go on, eat.” She takes a bite of her sloppy joe and a big smile crosses over her face. “What’d I tell her-- What’d I tell you?!” He gives her a soft smile. “Ain’t it good?”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” She muttered back.  
  
“I’m glad, the cook and I go back. This one time, he had stashed away a whole bunch of silly string for someone’s party, so I took it and layered the door so heavily with it that he couldn’t get in. The only issue was that I was stuck inside the kitchen, and they had to get Colossus to kick the door down. Logan sniffed me out in the cupboard and I served for a month. It might not seem like much, but these kids are verbally abusive. And Logan made me do a hundred pushups to start and close every day for a week, and it was one-hundred percent worth it.” They share a laugh.  
  
Logan finally showed up and asked, “You actually got her to laugh. At what?”


	3. Chapter 3

Logan laughed at the story and the nostalgia it brought him, “You were a pain in the ass to deal with. At least you grew into a good guy.”

Trent physically cringed, “Yeah.”

“Shit man, I’m sorry.”

“You’re good.” Laura caught his eye with a look as if to ask what they were talking about and Trent sighed, “I’ll tell you some other time not now, huh? Is the salad good?” She nodded. “Good.”

“So what kinds of exercises do you plan to do with her?”

“Agility, balance, strength, non-lethal strategy, and body and mind improvement.” 

Logan laughed, “What? No listening practice? No flexibility? Are you gonna do any of the exercises I taught you?”

“Yes, but I’m not going to be as rigorous as you were. I could barely walk. I don’t see that as super effective training. Do you? I’m just glad Rubber Legs took over my job as volleyball instructor.”

Logan smiled, “I can’t believe you took that job.”

“It paid well.” 

“I can’t wait until you’re 21, I’m gonna buy you a bottle of whiskey and show you how the world really works.”

“You’ve still got a few years, bub.” Trent joked. He looked at Laura to see that she was done. “Jesus, you’re lucky you didn’t choke.”

Logan clapped him on the back, “Like I said, my DNA. Anyways, I’d better go. It’d be better to get out of here now, you know how traffic gets. I’m heading out to the pub. Call me if you need me.” He pulled Trent up close. “You want advice, bub? Don’t do anything I’d do.” With that he left.

“He’s definitely a character.” Trent muttered. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

As they’re walking she asked, “Who were you guys talking about?”

“You weren’t my first trainee. My last one was a hot-head with skill that would rival any mutant. Then he quit us and gave in to Magneto. It was because of me. So I’m doing my best to keep our stress at a low.” He said quickly. “You will be staying in here. If you ever need me, I’m down the hall, first blue door on the right. But for now, you’re coming with me. We’re getting you some luggage. This is your room key. Never lose it. It’ll cost me thirty bucks to replace.” They go down to the parking lot with no conversation and Trent enters the car, opens the passenger door and lets her in. 

“So this is what the front seat is like?”

“Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah.” 

They drove to a Walmart to get clothes. “Alright, follow me. I’m gonna say you wear a small and get you medium, okay?” she nodded and Trent let her grab some shirts and carried them. From there, they got pants, underwear, pajamas, shoes, pads (bringing up an extremely awkward conversation), soap, deodorant and they stood in the movie and electronics section looking at comedies. “I think I wanna watch some Jim Carrey.” He said, looking at his options.

“Who’s Jim Carrey?”

Trent smiled, “One of the funniest actors of all time.” he said simply, reading his selection, “I’m thinking that Ace Ventura is the way to go. But Liar Liar looks good too... Screw it, I'll get both.” He said. “Shame they don’t have The Mask, that’d make you laugh your ass off.”

“You’re gonna watch it with me?”

“Yeah! It’s always best to watch comedies with someone else, right?” 

She smiled, “Yeah, I guess.”

We oughta get some snacks. 

Back at the school with the sun setting, she took a shower and he set up the DVD player in her room. “Ace Ventura tonight.” He said to himself, turning on the television. After a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, her wet hair hanging down her back. “Do you have the towel still?” 

“Yeah, it’s in the bathroom.”

“I’ll get it. You wait right here.” He grabbed the towel and showed her how to wrap the towel around her head. They smile at each other. “Now let’s watch some Ace.”

By the time the movie was over, Trent was clutching his gut, doubled-over roaring with laughter and Laura had laughed quite a few times herself. She enjoyed the company after several years alone in the woods. He was one of the only good people she’d ever met. When he finished laughing, he paused the movie and had the widest, cheesiest grin she’d ever seen. She smiled and shook her head. “So what’d you think?”

“It was fun.”

He got up and stretched. “Well, I enjoyed hanging out with you today.” He said, putting the disk in its box. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight.” She smiled at him for a moment before he said, “You’re supposed to say it back.”

“Oh. Goodnight.” He left and she fell asleep, after what she had deemed the best day of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura woke up to the blaring of an alarm. Infuriated, she threw it across the room for it to be grabbed by Trent. “That was close.” He said, “There’s a button on top that turns it off, y’know.” She grunted, trying to find sleep again as he sat at the foot of her bed. “Come on, it’s time to wake up.” He spoke softly, rubbing her shoulder. She growled in return. “Wait here. I know what’ll get you up.” Quickly, he shot up and ran out of her room, through a few halls and into the dining hall, grabbing a tray an standing in line, his enhanced speed come with his Asgardian strength, making him faster than most of the others who’d get there much later, he only got beaten by the actual speedsters and the teleporters, so he was first in line in a very short amount of time. 

Rogue looks at him and smiles, “Hey. Where’s Laura?”

“She’s why I’m here. You guys have any bacon left?”

“Yeah, you came just in time. Typically the early birds get all of it. How much?”

“Three strips. What else do you have?”

“Today we have Hisako made doughnuts. Again.”

“He’s got a problem, I’m telling you.” He muttered, “Give me two chocolates.”

“Anything for you?”

“Nah, I filled up on junk food last night.” he said, looking at what food there is then back to her smiling as he took the plates. “Thank you.” He made his way back to Laura’s room, the scent stirring her from her sleep. “Got you food. Sit up.”

“Nothing for you?”

“No, I’ll eat lunch. I’m still digesting the junk food from yesterday.” She nodded as she sat up, taking the food. 

“What’s this?” she picks up a piece of bacon.

“That’s bacon. It’s really good.”

She shrugged and took a bite, “You’re right.”

“I always am.” he joked and she rolled her eyes.

She shoved a piece of bacon in his face. “Eat.”

“I told you, I’m not hungry. Besides it’s yours.”

She glared at him, “You barely ate anything last night and you didn’t eat lunch yesterday. I’m under the assumption you haven’t eaten at all for a while. So you have two options:explain why or eat the damn bacon.” He grunted and took it, more so to calm her down than anything, and had a bite..

“You happy?” He asked after finishing the piece of bacon. She nodded. “Good. Here’s your schedule.” He handed her the paper and stood up, “I’ve gotta put on my training clothes, you read the schedule and finish your breakfast.” She looked up after ten minutes to see him drinking from a coffee cup in an identical attire to the one she tore up the previous day. “Come with me.” He leads her to an empty gymnasium. “Before we start, I just want to show you some stretches to make sure you don’t pull anything, the objective is not pain. Now matter how quickly it goes away.” He demonstrates a warm-up. “Alright are you ready? We’re gonna do thirty laps around the gym.” She nodded and started off keeping pace with his speed walk at a light jog for a few laps, when they picked up pace, Trent was at a light jog, finishing his morning coffee, he threw it into the garbage, with it bouncing off the wall to make it in. Eventually he kicks it up to a brisk jog, Laura behind him now running lightly, at lap 25, he finally makes her run, she barely managed to keep up with him as she pushed past the growing wear on her body and completed thirty, before she could sit down, he stops her, “Walk first. Sitting immediately after cardiovascular exercise isn’t good. Keep walking. I’ll get you some water.” She did as he said, ignoring the screaming pain in her legs. He was back quickly, “Here, drink some of this, it’ll slow your heart rate and you can sit down.” She takes a huge gulp of water and sits down.

“That’s the best water I’ve had in my life.”

He chuckled, “Good, it’s complementary tap water.”

“How are you not even sweating?”

“I’ve done this for years. Logan made me start at a hundred to burn all the fat off. It worked, I guess, but I physically couldn’t move the next day most times, so I heavily invested in ibuprofen. I’m not gonna do that to you.”

“He sounds like an asshole.”

Trent shook his head. “No, he just didn’t understand other people’s limits. He’s stubborn and occasionally cruel, sure... but it comes from a good place, y’know?” she nodded. “Alright are you feeling better?” 

“Yes.” she said with confidence. 

“Good because now we’re working on balance.” He grabbed two weights. “Here hold these. How do they feel?” 

“Heavy.”

“Try a straight jab with one of them.” She nodded, grunting as she threw a jab slowly. “Okay, lets go smaller. Try these. Are they better?” she nodded. “Good, throw a jab.” She throws a much faster but still weighed-down jab. “That looks good. Stand on one leg and throw jabs.” She tried this for four jabs before losing balance and placing down her other foot. “That wasn’t bad for your first try. Shake it off and get in that position again. You’re hunching a little, straighten up.” He said and she tried to fix it but didn't, not the way he meant. Trent put his hands up. “Permission to touch you?” She nodded after a second and he positioned her properly. “Do you feel the difference?” She nodded again. “Good. Standing straight is a position of power. It enacts your core and helps your ability to balance. That kid Spiderman is a good example. He never hunches when balancing, his back is almost always straight. That’s why. Now try.” This time, she makes it ten jabs before losing balance. “See? You did better. Try it on your other leg.” She did, making it up to thirty before losing balance and being caught by Trent. “That was great. Now shake it off and follow me.” They entered a room with a twenty foot tightrope between two poles. 

“How do you expect me to do that?” Laura asked, skeptically.

“I don’t. Watch this, though.” He demonstrates with ease up to the halfway point. “See, I have the balance to make it this far, stop, get on one foot and hop the rest of the way.” He demonstrated such. “That comes from years of training. You probably won’t get halfway for a few weeks, but I implore you, don’t give up. Don’t say this is ‘too much,’ because, in all honesty, I expect you to get it in less than two months. Balance is a technique that is perfected. It won’t take me a month to get you to a hundred jabs, 50 laps, and advanced with every other exercise I’ve got. Give this a try.” Laura took a deep breath before stepping onto the rope. She closes her eyes and focuses on balance, pushing her arms up and taking a step, counting in her head. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. She loses balance as Trent catches her again and helps her down. “That was really good. Better than my first time by leaps and bounds.” He said, smiling. 

She looked at him in disbelief. “Really?”

“Yes. That focus is precisely what is required to balance. It’s tricky at first, right?” She nods. “Yeah, but you’ll improve. You’re gonna be an X-Man, of course you will.” He took her to a battle room. “What I want you to do here is take these dummies out without lethal means.” She looked at him questioningly and he positioned himself in a fighting stance. “They don’t truly pose a threat, do they? Watch as I demonstrate.” He ran to a crate and vaulted it, tackling a dummy to the ground before rolling, jumping up and kicking another in his face, before grabbing the gun and throwing it at the third.

“Cool. You have speed and strength. I, on the other hand, have claws and a healing factor.”

“Right. You might need to build muscle mass. But there are ways to take guys out without killing them even with your skill set. You’re a smaller target, don’t stop moving until you have one of them and knock them out. You knocked me into next week yesterday, I know that you’re strong.” He stepped towards her, “We’ll hold this part off. Come with me.” She did as he said, following him into the backyard of the large school and into the shade. “Lie on the grass.” He said. She obliged. “Good. Now close your eyes. I want you to listen to the world. The breeze, the laughter, the chirping of the birds, the squeaking of the squirrels and my voice. Imagine the ground beneath you floating away as everything starts to drown out leaving you and me. Do you see the stars, the satellites, the moon? The burst of colors that is our galaxy? This is a place of comfort. A place where everything goes right for you. You have the perfect life. You go to school and meet a boy you like. Or a girl, I don’t judge. And imagine them in your mind. Leave there, leave him and once more enter your universe. This is your space, untouched. What will you hold there? The image of your lover, your family or you?” She underwent this journey with shock seeing herself somewhere completely different yet right at home. A home she’d never found. “Now I want you to look at yourself, see the things about you that you hate. Nothing superficial, think of you as a whole. What’s there?” A brief pause, “Amplify it and try to find the good in the bad. Is there anything this does to make you a better person? You pick those aspects of it out and touch up on one. See if there’s anything you can fix. Imagine it as building a skyscraper. You’re incomplete. We all are. When that Skyscraper is finished, you will be your best self. Until then, you are as you see yourself now. A good person with faults, and don’t ever think that’s not good enough. Now let gravity pull you down slowly to Earth. When you get here, stay lying down in the grass and take in all the noise. Whenever you’re ready, let this go and open your eyes.”

After a couple minutes, she opened her eyes to see Trent sitting beside her. “What was that?” she asked.

“That’s a style of meditation. To let yourself be immersed is to do it properly. What you did was amazing. I haven’t seen anyone able to give in completely on the first time. Did you see everything I asked you to?” She nodded. “Huh. Xavier taught me that.” He stood up after a second. “Alright Laura, look into this.” he pulled out a mirror.

“Where were you keeping that?”

“Irrelevant. Tell me, what do you see?”

“Me.”

“No. Look deeper.” she looked at it for a few seconds. “Yesterday you told me you were a monster. Do you still feel that way?”

“...yes.”

“Can you tell me why?” he asked and waited a few seconds for a reply that wouldn’t come. “Does it have to do with your roots? Being born in that environment?” Nothing. “It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me anything yet. But at least tell me how you feel compared to yesterday?”

“Content.”


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks, they’d gotten much closer. She picked up on almost everything at a rate that impressed everyone. She’d even made a few friends in Rogue, Robert and Megan Gwinn who is better known as Pixie. Trent was more than impressed with her, he was proud of her. She even started to talk to adults. So far it had only been with Storm, Logan and Charles and only a couple sentences at a time but progress is progress. And her progress was stellar. The only thing she hadn’t gone above and beyond in was opening up, she was very secluded about her past. Trent never forced her, considering it hypocritical as he kept his own secrets. They had movie nights almost every night at that point. There was a major shift in their relationship on one easily pinnable day. Xavier had called them into his office. “Hello Laura, Trent. I have a proposition. Today we found the base where Alkali Transigen has been hiding. We have tried reason, but they are ignoring our offers. They have a number of mutants around your ages and they all are part of the X-23 program. I’m afraid that you might have to be physical. Try to keep casualties down and not be noticed.”

Laura and Trent looked at each other confidently. “We’ll do it. It’ll be good to practice our training in a real environment. Should I break out the stealth suits?”

“You still have those?”

“Yes, Jean’s should fit her now. Jean was about her age when she wore it, right?”

Xavier shrugs, “She might’ve been. It fits my memory. we’re preparing the plane now. They’re located just outside of Carlsbad, New Mexico. By the Gulf.” Xavier said, wheeling up to them. Be safe. Free those children. You’re their only hope.” The two looked at each other again  
and nodded. Xavier smiled, “Good.”

They changed into the tight leather stealth outfits before going out onto the plane. The pilot flew them for about two hours and they skydived to the town, landing in an empty field. “We landed.” Trent said into his intercom.

“Good. Make your way three miles south from your position.” 

“Alright.”

Laura looked at him, “You’re not wearing your armor.”

“The leather was too tight. We have three miles south to go, come on.” Laura recognised the area and clenched her fist. Trent saw this and frowned. “Are you okay?” She grunted a noise that resembled a yes and they continued, Trent was beginning to recognise this place as well, taking it in. “Everywhere in this damn state looks the same.” he muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“I was born here, in New Mexico. I grew up here for six years, my mother and Thor met a few hundred miles due northeast.”

Laura nods, “This place puts me on edge. After all I went through to run away, I’m just going right back into the belly of the beast.”

“I’m coming with you and we’re going to tear it open.” she smiled at him and they walked for the next hour in silence preparing for what was to come. They stop a street shy of their building to plan. “How are we getting in?”

“Same way I escaped. If you go on top of the building, there’s a way into the air vent. From there, we can take out two people and grab their outfits, free the mutants, and take out Kimura.”

“Kimura?”

“She’s pure evil. She has unbreakable skin, she doesn’t feel pain and she’s a trained soldier.”

Trent grunted, “You have a lot of enemies, don’t you?”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“What floor are they on?”

“Dead center.”

“Fucking beautiful. How do we get up there without being caught?” Laura shrugged. “Look, I’ve got some firecrackers to distract the guards, but the cameras would catch us before we make it.”

“How far is it from the top of this building to the next?”

“I’d say three hundred feet.”

“How good are you at talking?”

They were on the roof of the building across the road from the enemy’s hideout and Trent had managed to talk a shopkeeper into giving him four hundred feet of rope and a hook. Trent took a second to pray before the plan went into action. Dad, I know that we don’t talk much. I’ve given you crap all my life for abandoning me and mom, but I need a favor. Please let this end okay for everyone. Give me an ounce of your strength and let me save these kids. Please. When he’s done he lined up his throw knowing that he only had one shot and launched it perfectly. He tied it down at their building and smiled back at Laura, “This is what all that balance training has led you to.” he said, stepping onto the rope.

“This is a little different from the one we used in training.”

“Just focus on balancing and nothing else, yeah?” So they start. Trent walked slowly, taking this as seriously as possible and Laura was frozen. He stopped. “Laura, you’ve gotta move!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?!”

“I’m afraid of heights.”

He walked back towards her, “Didn’t we just jump from a plane?”

“Yeah but we had protection there, didn’t we.”

Trent smiled at her, “Take my hands.” she does. “I am your protection. Follow my lead.” They slowly made their way across the rope, stopping when the rope shook. When they made it about halfway across, the rope started to come loose, Trent felt this and looked back, keeping his cool. “Run.” And so they did, Trent pulling her along as the rope got looser, then he saw the hook at the edge of the building. With no time left, Trent grabbed her in a tight hug and made a leap of faith. Underneath them the rope fell, swinging down and burying itself into the lawn. Trent flew over a hundred feet and landed on the building with her on top of him and his body experiencing the impact entirely. 

Laura noticed that her head was buried in his shoulder and quickly got up, “Come on.” She held out her hand which he took and she helped him up. “For the record, that was nothing like training.”

“Details, details.”

She smiled at him as they walked to the vent, she tore it off and they climbed in, her leading the way as they silently made their way downwards. Eventually, they get out. Landing on the floor with quiet thuds. They slowly enter a room to find a scientist taking notes in a corner. Laura scowled at the scientist with anger as Trent hit a pressure point on his neck and he slumped over, knocked out. Trent slipped into his clothes quickly, took a pair of glasses off of the table and took the man’s clipboard, hiding the man in a chest in the corner. “What about me?” Laura asked as Trent fixed his hair. 

“Wait here.” he said, walking into the hall, slouching slightly and changing his voice. She made a note that he’d be an actor if he weren’t an X-Man as he left. He walked down the halls rather fast, before finding a girl in a scientist’s outfit. “Um, hi.”

“Oh hello, you must be new here.” She said, “Are you a transfer?”

“Erm... yeah. I came from Silvereye. Uh... I need to speak to you in private, could you follow me?”

“What is it about?” 

“Um, one of the children when I was here last was displaying abnormal traits that I feel... erm... uncomfortable talking about. Especially with the boss.”

“Oh, okay. Lead the way.” He led her back into the room where Laura was hiding. With one swift chop, she was unconscious. 

“Here get dressed, tell me when you’re ready.” She followed instructions. “Good. Stay still.” He pulled out a rubber band and put her hair in a ponytail before giving her his glasses. “They might recognise me. But unless you look different they will recognise you.” He took a step back. “It looks cute on you.” he said, smiling. She blushed in response as he then applied eye liner and lipstick that he had found in the scientist’s pocket. “You lead.” 

They walked through a few hallways before finding people-heavy rooms. She started to growl, recognising them before she felt Trent’s hand wrap around hers and squeeze it as if to say that he has her back. She squeezes his hand back and he smiles at her. After a few more halls, they’re in the mutant hall. They see a big lady shove a young man into them. “Well?! What are you idiots getting paid for?! Take him to the lab.” She said. Laura nodded with gritted teeth and started walling in that direction. Trent gave her a look asking who that was. 

“Kimura,” she mouthed and they took the young man to a place where she cut the ties around his wrist and told him to hide as they walked back into the room standing behind Kimura. Right as they’re about to strike, she kicked Laura in the stomach and a punch from Trent did little in the means of hurting her as she punched him in the jaw, knocking him into one of the cells. He ducked under a second punch, tried punching her in the gut and received a boot to his teeth for his effort. Laura was up and trying to slash at Kimura but a stiff backhand ended her offense. Trent grabbed her arm to have his head smashed through the same cell. 

Laura took the jacket off, throwing it onto her head and Trent grabbed it, holding her by her face as Laura rushed her, with a kick, she sent Laura back and headbutt knocked Trent backwards. By then guards were showing up, watching the two repeatedly be bested by Kimura. She grabbed Trent by the throat but the hardest punch he’d ever thrown made her lurch back from the force. Laura tried to attack with her claws and got them grabbed and torn out, she roared in pain and right before Kimura stabbed her with the claws, Trent tackled her through another cell, getting them buried deep into his back. Trent rolled off of her and got up weakly, the young lady in the cell cowered from Kimura who got up unscathed. “I’m impressed. You’re not a mutant, are you?” Trent took a weak fighting stance. “I’ve never met a mutant with such strength and durability. You’re not a mutant are you?”

“Shut up!” He yelled, lunging at her to get thrown into a wall.

“No. A mutant doesn’t doesn’t have this much pride.” Trent tried getting up but got stomped on, setting him back down. “But what are you?”

“You’re right. I’m not a mutant.” Trent said weakly, feeling strength surging through him. “I am more than that. I am the love child of Thor and Jane Foster.” 

“So you’re Asgardian? That makes sense.” Laura, face covered in blood that was almost certainly not all hers pounced on her back before that thought was finished. Kimura turned around and threw her on the ground with force. “I’ll get to you in a second.” Laura growled in outrage as Kimura turned around to see Trent with bright blue eyes and electricity swirling around him. “Shit.” She said as Trent sent lightning coursing through her body and punched her in the face with the force of a tank missile, sending her flying out of the window and meeting the concrete. This feat drained him as he fell down, barely moving out of exhaustion. 

“I feel like shit.” he muttered to Laura who laughed.

“Me too.” She managed to get to her feet and held out her hand, “Take my hand.”

“I can’t even throw a punch.”

“Then I’ll be your protection.” he grinned and took her hand, she hauled him up to his feet and draped his arm around her shoulder. “God how are you so heavy? You never eat.” He grunted in response. “Now where would they keep the total activation switch?”

“Probably somewhere in the basement.”

“That’s a good idea for once, Trent.”

“Good, first one since the day started.”

They walked out of the room, Trent noting all the dead guards and sighed, knowing that a better option did exist than to maul them. They got onto the elevator and collapsed to the floor. “This might be it.” Laura said to Trent who nodded weakly.

“It might be. But I’m not gonna let that affect me.” He looked at her with tears in his eyes. “You passed no matter what. You’ve impressed me today. To no end. But being with you today made me realise this feeling I’ve had since we met. Laurs, I think I-”

She cut him off with a quick kiss. “I know.” The elevator opened and they pushed themselves up and helped each other out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about last week, I posted the same chapter, I've fixed it and released the last chapter today.

They stood in the dark room for a second before the lights came on and a sinister voice echoed in the room. “Hello, Laura. Welcome home. So glad to see that you brought a guest.” 

Laura turned to the man behind the voice. “Zander.” she hissed angrily. 

Zander smirked with malice. “Oh dear, I wouldn’t speak that way to the man who created you. You should be thanking me.”

“You’ve tortured hundreds of us.”

“Perhaps. But let’s see here, you’ve ruthlessly mutilated, mauled and killed hundreds of people who just wanted to put food on their table, you have caused misery and anguish more than I ever could. And now you want to be an X-Man?” He laughs, “If they knew everything you’ve done to hurt people, the horrid acts of crime you’ve committed, you’d be laughed away like a bad joke. Come with me, I will accept you for what you are. You’re a killing machine. You’re a monster.”

“I am not!” she snarled.

“Tell that to your mother’s mutilated, unrecognisable corpse!” With a roar, she lunged at him, which he dodged by centimeters, and pressed a button on his watch, “Behold the perfect killing machine! His name is X-24!” Zander quickly left the room as this monster was unleashed. He looked exactly like Laura’s father. He slapped her aside and brought out his claws, Trent tried to punch him but ate a slash across his face. Laura roared in anger as she stabbed him in the back, slashed his arms and gutted him to be stabbed in her own stomach and thrown into a set of controls. Without both pairs of claws, she stood no chance against him. She dodged his next three attacks and stabbed him in the knee with the claws on her feet to get caught by the hair, slashed across her chest, shoved into a control table and she closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow, before someone shoved him to the ground, she looked down and saw her father rapidly hacking away at X-24.

“Get your hands off my daughter, bub!” he shouted, about to go for the killing blow when the monster blocked it with its own claws, and shoved his other set into Logan’s stomach who responded with the same. X-24 pushed Logan off of him and they locked heads, when X-24 got the advantage, Laura pierced his neck with her claws and Trent speared him, knocking him onto the ground before Logan delivered the killing blow, penetrating his evil twin’s skull with a quick jab. Logan, Laura and Trent stand to see Zander Rice cowering in his hiding spot. Laura with a low growl in her throat.

“Well?! What are you waiting for? Just kill me.”

“That would make us no better than you.” Laura spat. Trent sat down, still worn out from the fight with Kimura. 

“Laura, I found the button.” He said before pressing it. Promptly, he blacked out. Laura rushed towards him, checking his pulse. 

Logan, with a smile said, “He’ll be fine, it’s just a blackout. I’ll get the kids, you get Trent on the plane.” She grunted, picked him up and took him to the elevator Before he can leave, Logan sees X-24 start to stir. “Fuck.” He muttered, extending his blades. “I guess you are me, you’re too stubborn to quit.” The angry clone roared as it tried to lunge at Logan, who dodged and stabbed him in the back before slamming his head repeatedly on the controls. The clone gripped his arm tight and hurled him into the concrete wall, smashing Logan through it and into a parking garage. Logan stood up, swelling up with anger. “Okay, bub. Now I’m getting pissed.” 

Laura set Trent down carefully and ordered a medic to work on him and she quickly went back inside the building, any guards were taken down as she ran up the stairs to find nothing, “Everyone, my name is Laura Kinney! I used to be stuck here like you all are now. I escaped and now you can too. Come with me, we’ll go somewhere safe.” They all slowly came out of their hiding spots. “Follow me to the plane outside and you’ll all be free.” 

Logan dodged a slash which scored the side of a car and put his claws through his doppelganger’s neck on either side and pulled towards him, tearing out his throat. In return, he was slashed across his face and his shoulder was lacerated. The clone then used Logan’s body as a cushion between him and a pillar that they knocked down. X-24 aimed his claws at Logan’s head. Logan quickly batted away the claws and cut across X-24’s stomach before giving his clone a matching gash across the face. 

X-24 roared howled as it just started attacking Logan without signs of letting up. Logan covered his face until X-24 let up, With a stab upwards, X-24 was kabobed on Logan’s claws and the momentum shifted as Logan pinned his clone to the ground, his killing blow was blocked and Logan growled in pain as he was gashed across his stomach, stabbed in his chest and pushed into a truck.

Logan blocked another flurry of blows and waited for the perfect moment, the second X-24 let up slightly, Logan seized the opportunity as he stabbed into X-24’s eyes and quickly zipped out of the way as the clone screamed, now viciously attacking the car, not realising that Logan had moved. Logan stabbed into the clone’s lower back, gashed his chest and kicked out its knees, finally taking his clone down and slashing into its head over and over and over until it didn’t move anymore. 

Retracting his claws, Logan lumbered his way back into the building and took the elevator to the sixth floor, finding no one. He looked out of the window and saw the plane full. He made his way back down to the main floor and into the plane, exhaustion creeping in as he took a seat and he slept the entire ride back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was edited and fixed, it is no longer the same as chapter 5, go back and read it and this chapter will make more sense :)

Laura held Trent’s hand gently. In the fight against Kimura, Trent exasperated a large amount of energy, more than his body could handle. He’d be fine, he just needed rest. Logan sat beside her. “You know, I know him better than anyone. Trent is unique, he’s the only X-Man who isn’t technically a mutant. He’ll be fine. He’s done this before.”

“The lightning thing.”

“No, expelled too much energy. The lightning thing was new. I’m just glad that he didn’t almost kill himself this time. Last time he pulled a stunt like this against Magneto, holding up a huge chunk of land, he was in a coma for two months.”

Laura sighed, about to say something when a voice cut her off, “He does have a track record.” A man stepped forward with golden hair, blue eyes and a strong frame. His facial structure is almost identical to Trent’s.

“My name is Thor. I’m his father.”

Logan glared at him, “I’m aware. You’re the fucker who left him in an empty town in the middle of nowhere.”

“I had no choice.” Thor said sadly, “It is against the rules to give your child more attention than the others. And thanks to a one-night stand with a girl in Egypt, I had set an example.” He pulled out Mjoldnir and took his son’s free hand, “I’d move a few feet away if I were you.” They both obliged and Thor placed the hammer in Trent’s hands. Through the window, a hail of lightning hit him with great force, supercharging Trent and causing his eyes to shoot open, now lightning blue as he shot up. Thor took back his hammer. “Son, I can’t stay long. I’m proud of the man you’ve become. You’re strong, you’re smart and you’re my son. I know I haven’t been there for you or Jane and that cuts me like a sword every day. An apology won’t make anything better, but I owe you one. I’m sorry for being the piece of shit dad I’ve been to you for sixteen years.”

Trent looked at him sternly, “At least you know that an apology isn’t enough. I do have to thank you, however. You are the reason I’m still alive, you listened to my prayer. So thank you. What you’ve done to me I’ll never forgive. Not one day has gone by since I was five that I don’t think of how much hate and resentment I hold towards you.”

Thor nodded with a sad look on his face. “I understand.” He started to leave but stopped at Logan and extended his hand, with reluctance, Logan shook it. “Thank you for looking after him.” Logan grunted in response and Thor left, closing the door behind him.

Laura walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck with vigor, “God, you scared the shit out of me.”

Trent laughed, “Okay! Sorry! You’re choking me!” She let go. “How long was I out?”

Logan shrugged, “Two, three days.”

“Where are the kids?”

“They have them in classes now. A few decided not to join but most of them enrolled.” Laura said.

“Good.” Trent said. “Logan, could I get a few minutes alone with your daughter?”

“Knock yourself out. I have to play a game with Colossus anyway after you interrupted the last one. I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Logan said, leaving. 

“So... in the elevator. I never got to finish what I was saying.”

“Well we could’ve died. We needed to get through that as quickly as possible.”

Trent chuckled, “Yeah, I guess. But we have time now.” Laura gave him a look telling him to go on. “Look, while I was getting my ass handed to me by... the tall bitch.”

“Kimura.”

“Yeah, I realised something. This feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw you for the first time. I was falling for you, Laura. Now I’m not the best at poetry or really much else for that matter, but I really, really liked you all the way up to that moment. But after I saw her rip out your claws, I snapped. I think it was at that moment when I realised that... that I love you.” She took his hand struggling to find the right words, before Trent said, “You don’t need to talk.” and kissed her. They stayed like that for a while. 

She was the first to pull back. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Believing in me. There are so many people who would treat me like trash after learning about the things I’ve done. You don’t care. Thank you.”

Trent smiled at her, “As far as I’m concerned, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He kicked his feet over the edge of the bed. “Could you help me? I need to get some blood into my legs.”

Laura and Trent walked out into the back yard, into the woods, down a stream and climbed a ladder to get into a tree house. “What is this place?” she asked.

“Back when I first got here, me and Logan made it. I used to come out here to clear my head. I guess this is a safe haven for me. I’ve never felt more safe anywhere than in here.” Trent smiled at her. “I guess I should ask you, how do you feel about going steady?”

Laura looked down, “Not unless you tell me why you refuse to eat.” Silence. “Fine, whatever.” She started to leave when he grabbed her hand.

“Wait. The reason I don’t eat stems back. When I was a larger kid, I exercised every day, kept a good diet, I did everything to lose weight. It wouldn’t work. No matter how hard I tried. There was this one time when a kid was making fun of me. He called me a fat, worthless, stupid mutie. I hurt him. Bad. He almost died because his ribs punctured his lungs. After that, Charles called me into his office, I explained the situation and he shook his head. He told me that I needed to control my rage or I’d kill someone. I asked him how and he showed me the meditation trick I showed you. That didn’t help my insecurities and I figured that if I stopped eating, I’d lose weight. That’s what happened. I lost thirty pounds in the first year.”

Laura frowned at him, “Don’t you ever get hungry?” 

“Yeah, but I’ve already done it for so long. It’s normal.”

“No it isn’t, Trent. Don’t tell yourself that. Look at you. You’re already skinny enough, you don’t need to lose more weight.”

“It isn’t that easy.”

“Bullshit. You’re practically a god. Look, we can do this together. I can help you beat this.”

“We? Does that mean yes?”

“Of course you idiot.” she hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.


End file.
